boston_celticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dan Dickau
Daniel (Dan) David Dickau (born September 16, 1978 in Portland, Oregon) is an American professional Basketball player who last played for the Golden State Warriors from the NBA. Dickau graduated from Prairie High School in Vancouver, Washington. He played for the University of Washington Huskies prior to transferring to, and becoming a standout Point guard for, the Gonzaga University Bulldogs. He was named a first team All-American his senior year along with future NBA players Juan Dixon (also a teammate of Dickau's with the Portland Trail Blazers), Jay Williams (basketball), Drew Gooden and NBA draftee Steve Logan, an honor never before achieved by a Gonzaga player—-not even all-time NBA great John Stockton. NBA career Dickau was drafted in the first round (28th overall) by the Sacramento Kings in the 2002 NBA Draft. He has been traded eight times and worn various jersey numbers in his short career: *to the Atlanta Hawks on June 26, 2002 (draft night); *to the Portland Trail Blazers on February 9, 2004 (Rasheed Wallace trade); *to the Golden State Warriors on July 20, 2004 (never played) (Nick Van Exel trade); *to the Dallas Mavericks on August 24, 2004 (Erick Dampier trade); *to the New Orleans Hornets on December 3, 2004; *to the Boston Celtics on September 30, 2005; *to the Portland Trail Blazers (for a second time) (#2) on June 28, 2006 and *to the New York Knicks (#1) on June 28, 2007 (Zach Randolph trade). On December 17, 2005, as a member of the Celtics, his season was ended by a ruptured Achilles tendon sustained while playing the Chicago Bulls. At the time, he was averaging 3.3 points per game and 2.1 assists per game. On June 28, 2006, the Boston Celtics traded Dickau, center Raef LaFrentz and the 7th pick in the 2006 NBA Draft to the Trail Blazers for center Theo Ratliff and guard Sebastian Telfair. Dickau was then sent to the Knicks in the trade that sent Zach Randolph east, only to be waived when the Knicks acquired Jared Jordan. Two days later, Dickau signed with the Clippers. At Gonzaga, he had a penchant for big-time plays. One of the only Zags to be featured in Sports Illustrated, Dickau was instrumental in putting a major stamp near Gonzaga for the basketball world. On October 1, 2008, Dan Dickau signed with the Golden State Warrriors. Terms of the agreement were not disclosed per team policy. On October 19, 2008, Dickau was waived by the Warriors. Trivia * Nicknamed "Disaster" by SLAM Magazine. * For two years in a row, Dickau was traded in a draft-day trade package, first from the Celtics to the Trail Blazers, then from the Trail Blazers to the Knicks. International career Dickau has expressed an interest in playing for the Polish national national basketball team at the 2009 European Championship due to the fact that his grandparents were born in Poland. He is to meet representatives of the Polish Basketball Federation shortly. If the meeting is successful he will have to wait several months to obtain Polish citizenship. On August 12, 2008, Dickau signed with Air Avellino of the Serie A. Dickau and the team mutually agreed to terminate his contract on September 29, 2008. NBA career statistics Regular season |- | align="left" | 2002–03 | align="left" | Atlanta Hawks | 50 || 0 || 10.3 || .412 || .361 || .808 || .9 || 1.7 || .3 || .0 || 3.7 |- | align="left" | 2003–04 | align="left" | Atlanta Hawks | 23 || 0 || 6.2 || .429 || .300 || .667 || .7 || .8 || .4 || .0 || 2.1 |- | align="left" | 2003–04 | align="left" | Portland Trail Blazers | 20 || 0 || 7.6 || .327 || .350 || .875 || .5 || 1.0 || .4 || .0 || 2.3 |- | align="left" | 2004–05 | align="left" | Dallas Mavericks | 4 || 0 || 4.0 || .125 || .333 || .667 || .3 || .3 || .0 || .0 || 1.3 |- | align="left" | 2004–05 | align="left" | New Orleans Hornets | 67 || 46 || 31.0 || .408 || .347 || .836 || 2.7 || 5.2 || 1.1 || .1 || 13.2 |- | align="left" | 2005–06 | align="left" | Boston Celtics | 19 || 0 || 12.3 || .370 || .500 || 1.000 || .8 || 2.1 || .6 || .1 || 3.3 |- | align="left" | 2006–07 | align="left" | Portland Trail Blazers | 50 || 3 || 8.9 || .358 || .262 || .792 || .9 || 1.4 || .3 || .0 || 3.3 |- | align="left" | 2007–08 | align="left" | Los Angeles | 67 || 8 || 15.5 || .419 || .333 || .829 || 1.4 || 2.6 || .5 || .0 || 5.3 |- | align="left" | Career | align="left" | | 300 || 57 || 15.4 || .401 || .341 || .831 || 1.4 || 2.5 || .6 || .0 || 5.8 External links *Dan Dickau's Player Page on NBA.com *Dan Dickau Basketball – Official Dan Dickau webpage Category:2005 players Category:2006 players Category:Celtics players